Imprint2
by Writerandreader
Summary: Sequel to Imprint. Alyssa's been through a lot. But can she handle what's in store for her? Seth loves her but can he love another girl too? When Alyssa is constantly the victim, can Seth save her?
1. Truth Be Told

**Chapter1-Truth Be Told**

_Alyssa's school. Nurse's office. 12:25pm._

Rebecca murmured at my side.

I blinked my eyes open so I could see her. "Seth." I whispered.

She nodded. "He'll be here soon."

My eyes closed again though I didn't fall asleep. I didn't want to sleep anytime soon though the way I felt was pretty obvious of if I was or not. I had a horrible headache and I was very dizzy.

The door opened about five minutes later and my eyes shot open, seeing Seth. He looked _extremely_ worried. "Will she be ok?"

The nurse nodded. "Are you aloud to take her home."

Seth's jaw tensed but she didn't notice. "Yes, it's ok."

She nodded then stepped out of the way. "Alrighty then."

Seth dropped to one knee beside me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "You ok?"

I nodded my head then stopped, realizing it was a bad idea, and winced.

"Come on, let me take you home." He pulled me into his arms and got to his feet.

"Are you sure you should be carrying her?" The nurse asked.

"She's not heavy." He said as he walked out the door, into the hall.

Rebecca stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. "I'll make sure she's ok."

"Thanks, sweetie."

She nodded and almost ran out the door.

Seth walked outside and I noticed Jake's car parked not too far from us.

"How'd you get Jake to come?" I mumbled into Seth's chest.

"I just told him I needed to pick you up."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, keeping myself warm. "Thank you."

He kissed my neck and opened the back door. He moved back in and held me on his lap. "We're taking you home."

"Don't leave me." I mumbled, becoming less able to stay awake.

He rubbed my back, making me more tired. "I won't."

I snuggled further into him.

"Lyssa, sleep."

I groaned a little, more in protest than from pain.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

"I know."

Jake chuckled from the front. "You're such a baby."

"Shut up."

"Make me. Oh, wait, you can't." He teased, laughing.

"Seth?"

"What?"

"Remined me to punch him later."

He chuckled. "I won't forget."

_Alyssa's house. 3:59pm._

I opened my eyes to see Seth stroking my cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Mm." I said, not agreeing or disagreeing. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4."

"Afternoon?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

I sat up and winced at the heavy feeling of my head then laid my head against the wall. "Headache's suck."

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "You'll get better."

"Yeah, and if I wasn't so messed up, I'd already feel fine." I said, burying my face into him, and wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed the side of my head. "You aren't messed up, just special."

"Then why am I the only one who doesn't have to cut my hair?"

He shrugged. "Probably because you're special."

"I hate being special." I mumbled.

"Well suck it up. You'll be special forever."

I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids. "Great."

He chuckled and kissed my neck slowly. "Only because I love you."

"I'm still not special." I mumbled.

"Oh, really?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. "If you weren't special, we wouldn't have met and I never would've imprinted on you."

"But you did." I said, smiling.

He laughed and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm glad I did."

I snuggled closer to him. "Me too."

"So? Up for being reckless tonight?"

"We'll see." I said, looking up at him.

"We'll see?" He questioned, smiling a little.

"Yeah, it all depends on how I feel later."

"I hope you feel better."

I crawled onto his lap and kissed him. "Love you."

He put his hands on my hips. "Love you too."

_Alyssa's house/Alyssa's bedroom. 5:39am._

"You never told me about Rebecca." He murmured.

"Right. I met her in school one day. She's the one who called you when Sarah showed up."

"Does she know about us?"

I nodded. "I told her when Sarah showed up. I figured that if she knew about Sarah, she wouldn't be in so much danger."

He kissed my neck and pulled me tighter against his body. "And she's not some phsyco out to get us?"

I laughed and turned in his arms to look at him. "I sure hope not."

"You didn't ask her?"

"She just seemed so… _normal_." I said, putting emphasis on normal.

"Can't judge a book by it's cover." He whispered in my ear before he kissed it.

"I wasn't." I whispered before I kissed him, pushing him so we were laying down.

Within the next two to three minutes, I had his shirt off of him.

"Won't your parents be home soon?"

I shrugged. "So? Do you really think they'd care?"

He gave me a look that made me feel embarrassed for even asking.

"Oh, shut up." I said as I pulled back from him, sitting up right. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He sat up and moved back beside me.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. None of us said anything.

"Lyssa, I'm home!" Mom yelled up the steps.

I blinked, a little surprised, then took Seth's hand and walked downstairs with him. "Hi, mom."

"How was your day off?"

I shrugged and sat down beside Seth on the couch, still holding his hand. "Not bad."

"That's good."

Once she was gone, Seth pulled me into his arms. He pressed his lips to mine, his hand in my hair. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Go where?"

He kissed me again. "Our place."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

…

Seth kissed me softly, his warm hand tangled in my brown hair. My hand slid across his chest, stopping on his side, as I pulled myself closer against his body.


	2. It's Starting

**Chapter2-It's Starting**

Something warm rubbed against my cheek. I couldn't open my eyes to see what it was. I couldn't get my hand to move to swat it away, either. I groaned a little then rolled onto my side.

Someone, probably Seth, chuckled.

"Knock it off." I mumbled. "I don't feel good."

Seth picked me up in his arms then sat down on my bed. I was still aggrivated that he had bothered me but I let it slide a little. I snuggled closer to him and hid my face in his chest.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok." I mumbled.

He stroked my back and helped me fall asleep again.

"Feeling any better?" Seth asked as I walked downstairs, already wearing his sweatshirt.

I shook my head and sat down beside him on the couch, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I wish I could help."

"You already are."

He sighed. "I meant _more_."

"You don't have to help me. I'm just glad you haven't left."

"Why would I?"

I shrugged.

…

Seth wasn't here. I needed him. Badly. My stomach was making me nauseous and I was sick. I hated being sick like this. Vometing wasn't fun. Especially when your parents weren't around to comfort you and your boyfriend was gone for a few minutes.

I collapsed back against the bath tub and put the wet cloth to my clammy forehead. The cold water from the cloth and the cold marble from the tub made me feel less worse. But I still felt awful.

My eyes were shutting slowly and I was drifting asleep when Seth walked in. His hair was a mess and he had dirt on his arms. Probably from just running as a wolf. Plus, he wasn't wearing his shirt. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his bare chest.

"This is the first time it's happened, isn't it?"

I nodded and coughed before I started crying. He hid my face in his chest as he stroked my cheek. "You'll be ok. I'm not leaving, ok?"

I nodded. "Stay."

He lifted me into his arms then carried me back to my bed.

"Bucket." I mumbled as he laid me in bed. I still hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"Right." He left but came back quickly, setting the bucket beside the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I fell asleep.


	3. Hurt

**Chapter3-Hurt**

Seth was hurting. I was hurting him. It wasn't fair for him but I couldn't stop what was happening to me. It wasn't that simple.

I was always in pain. Always hurting. My head ached, my stomach grew nauseas, and I was weaker than normal. My throat didn't bother me, I never puked, I could keep food down just fine, and I didn't have a cold of any sort. I was just _sick_.

Seth never left me. Not once. Mom had to call Sue and let her know where Seth would be. Sue didn't argue with it, only wished me well. Seth didn't speak too often. When he did, he was only asking if I felt better. Once in a while, when the sickness would become numbing, I would see silent tears roll down Seth's cheeks. He never tried to hide them or blame them on anything else. I was never in the mood to go far with Seth but just to make him feel a little better, I'd kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Seth?"

"What is it?" He asked gently as he stroked his fingers over my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing my forehead.

I could feel myself drifting off, falling asleep. Seth was helping with that too. My eyes drifted shut and I left consciousness.

"Seth, I'm ok. I don't care if you leave for a little bit."

"I'm not leaving you." He said in my hair.

I pushed his face back so he'd look at me. "I'm seriously ok."

"Lyssa, I can't go." He pleaded.

"I'll be fine while you're gone."

"I can't leave you here." He whispered.

"I'll be ok." I whispered as I gazed into his eyes, my forehead against his. "Look, I'll be downstairs the whole time. My mom can keep an eye out on me."

"How am I supposed to know something won't happen while I'm gone?"

"I don't even know what will happen. But if something does, you know I'll call you first."

"Yeah, I do." He whispered.

I laid my hand gently on his cheek before I kissed him. I pushed him back on my bed, keeping my body against his tightly, and knotted my hands in his short, black hair. I pulled back earlier than he wanted and smiled down at him. "Go and you'll get more of this. And don't stay outside for twenty minutes, thinking I won't know."

He rubbed his fingers over my cheek. "Fine, I'll go. But I hope you know you're using me."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself backward, onto my butt. "It's fun."

He rolled his eyes at my expression. "I'll be right back."

I sighed. "Seth, you don't have to rush."

"Yeah, I know. But I worry about you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's unnecessary."

"Lyssa, I imprinted on you. I can't help how I feel towards you sometimes. I have to make sure you're ok. Always." He said, sitting up and taking my hand.

I pushed him back down and laid down beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. "I love your company, you know that, but sometimes I need some time alone. And you need time away from me too. Even if you don't want to admit it."

"Maybe that is true." He whispered. "I love you, Lyssa."

I hugged him tightly before I kissed him again. "Love you too. Now _go_."

"Fine. I'm going."

"Alyssa, I'm Dr. Cullen." A pale(probably vampire), blond doctor walked into the room. Smiling.

I nodded as Seth squeezed my hand. I looked up at him them back at the doctor, my expression staying frozen at shocked. "A-am I really pregnant?"

"Our test came out positive but in your state, we won't know for sure until further in the pregnancy." _But in your state as in being a werewolf._

I nodded. "Okay." Did he really know I was a werewolf? What about Seth? Who could have told him? Wow, so much news in one day.

"Alyssa, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Seth will stay with you through it all." He smiled up at Seth who smiled in return.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I muttered.

"Then what is?"

I took a deep breath then exhaled in a sigh. "How will I know if something happened to the baby?"

"A simple sonogram will give us those results."

Another 'okay'. "Can we leave now?"

"One more thing." He said before handing me a folded up piece of yellow paper. "Seth told me you have been sick lately so we did some tests."

I unfolded the paper and stared at the writing. 'You aren't sick anymore. It's gone; for good.' I looked up at Seth and smiled. "Thanks."

He just nodded.

"You may go now, if you wish."

"Thank you." I said before the doctor left. I slid off the bed and followed Seth out to Jake's car. "Don't tell my parents. Please."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Like I want to be the one to tell them. Seth knocked you up, he can spill."

I smacked the back of Jake's head, enough to hurt even him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your shit, ok? And lay off Seth."

"Lyssa, calm down. He's just kidding." Seth said, rubbing my arm.

I sighed. "Sorry."

"Watch where you slap me next time, that hurt."

I laughed. "You asked for it."

He rolled his eyes.


	4. It's Time

**Chapter4-It's Time**

_Almost 5 months pregnant. La Push beach_.

"When are you going to tell your parents? It's been 5 months. I don't think you'll be able to cover it up any more." Seth said against my neck.

"I know I have to tell them soon but not yet. I'm not ready. Your sweatshirt's big enough to cover it up for a little while longer."

He rubbed my fingers over my stomach and kissed my neck. "I'll be with you when you tell them, promise."

"I know you will. I just don't want my mom freaking out. You doesn't take these things well you know."

He chuckled.

"When Juliet died, my mom didn't take it too well. I mean, a death in the family is never something that goes over quickly but she was a wreck for months." I added softly.

"Lyssa, we didn't kill anyone."

"I know." I pushed Seth's arms off my middle then got to my feet. I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him to his feet. I pressed my lips to his then smiled up at him. "Let's go-"

"Seth!" 'Lana yelled as she ran towards us. She attacked Seth who picked her up and buried her wet face in his chest. Lana was about 4'3, 4 or 5 years old, with red hair and green eyes. She is Seth's little sister. Sue had her right after Harry died, not knowing she was pregnant while he was still alive.

"Lana, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and mumbled into his chest. "Leah's being mean again."

Seth rolled his eyes and took my hand. "It'll be ok, Lana. She's just in a bad mood."

"She's always in a bad mood."

…

Once we walked to Seth's house, Lana wouldn't leave his side. I wasn't going anywhere either. I curled up against his right side, his arm around my middle, while Lana stayed on his lap. She got a curious look her eyes and rubbed her hand over my stomach.

She looked up at me and smiled through the tears on her cheeks. "Pretty."

I smiled at her.

She took my right hand and laid it over my stomach. "Do you love her?"

I looked at Seth for a second then back at her. I nodded.

"She'll love you too. Babies always do." She whispered.

"Alana!" Sue called from upstairs.

"Oh, gotta go. Bye!" She said as she slid off Seth's lap and ran off.

"Lyssa, don't listen to her-" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Is it really that noticable?" I whispered.

His eyes went down to my stomach then back up to my face, not even stopping at my boobs. "Lyssa, Alana sees things… that people shouldn't see. I don't know how or why. Your parents wouldn't notice but Alana does. Whether she wants to or not."

I wanted to ask 'why' but Seth made it clear that no one knows. "How long has it been like this?"

"Since she could talk."

"It's not a bad thing, Seth."

He nodded. "I know."

"She's special."

"She's knows more than she should."

"Seth, I think it's time we tell my parents."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.


	5. About Time She Knew

**Chapter5-About Time She Knew**

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked nervously. Even the fact that Seth was pressed against me didn't make it any better.

"Sure, honey. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, do you remember how I was sick for an entire week like 5 months ago?"

She simply nodded.

"Jake took me to see a doctor and he said I was fine."

She got to her feet and hugged me. "That's good." She pulled me back at arms length, still seeing how nervous I was. "You look worried, is something else wrong? You're not deathly sick, are you?"

"No, no, mom. I'm not. It's-" I took a deep breath, nearly passed out, and then rushed out the last two words. "I'm pregnant."

She was quiet for almost a beat. "Did the doctor tell you?"

I nodded.

"5 months ago?"

I nodded again, my hand shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" She asked, concerned.

I knew from the look on her face that it was ok. She wasn't going to kick me out or judge me for it. She actually looked happy. "I thought you'd be mad. And kick me out." I said softly.

She rubbed my arms. "Honey, no matter what you do, I would never kick you out. Please understand that. What kind of mother would I be if I sent my 15 year old daughter out on her own with a baby on the way?"

"I'm 16, mom." I mumbled.

She laughed, tears coming into her eyes. "Sorry, honey."

I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you, mom."

She nodded and kissed my hair. She pulled me away again, a million questions shinning in her eyes. "Is Seth the father?"

I nodded quickly, impulsively. "Of course."

"Good.'

"Mom, what do we tell dad?"

"I'll take care of that. Why don't you go crawl into bed now, ok honey?" She looked at Seth seriously now. "I don't want you two having sex while my daughter's pregnant, do you understand."

"Of course.' Seth and I said at the same time.

She hugged me again then herded us out of her room.

Once we were in my room, I locked the door and smiled at Seth. "Did you know that she knew? All this time…"

He shook his head as he cupped his hand around my cheek. "Not at all."

I grinned, pecked his lips with mine, and then slid out of his grip. "I'll be right back." I grabbed my dark purple nightgown out of my dresser then walked to the bathroom. I slid my hands down my sides after my dress was on, looking at my new curves. My stomach was noticable in this outfit, mainly since it was barely loose on my before. My arms hadn't changed, my boobs were a little bigger, my stomach(of course) had grown, my hips were wider, my butt was just a little bit bigger, and my legs stayed the same. At least my ankle's hadn't swolen up yet. My back wasn't hurting either. But that was minor pain that my werewolf genes could mask easily. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then walked out of the bathroom.

Seth grinned as he saw my outfit, with me in it. He didn't care about the outfit or picture me without it. He was more mature than that. He saw _me_ the way a husband sees a wife on their wedding day. I walked over to him and locked my fingers after I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "I like it."

"I knew you would." I said with a slight smirk.

He kissed me and I collapsed on him, forcing him to his back. I giggled through the kiss but calmed down quickly. His kisses were calm, gentle. He knew I wasn't going to make my mom mad and dissobey her. He respected that rule. He respected _me_. Being imprinted by him was as easy as breathing. We did things for each other because we love each other not because we want to do those things. He would do anything for me, or even to make me happy. He knew I didn't want to destroy the mother-daughter bond I had by being stupid. He wanted what is best for me and the baby. He already loved her, already saw her as his daughter. He knew the role he had to play.

"Seth, wake up!" I whispered fiercly.

"What is it?"

"Seth, just wake up!"

He groaned but opened his eyes and sat up. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. Today's Monday."

"What's so special about Monday-oh. Right."

I laughed. "I have to go soon."

"Do you think you'll be ok?"

I nodded. "I hope so. I'll call if anything happens."

He pulled me onto his lap and entwined his fingers with mine. "I love you."

I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "I love you too."

He kissed the side on my head before letting me climb out of bed.

I put on a pink and white striped shirt and slid into a pair of dark jeans that surprisingly still fit. I put Seth's sweatshirt back on the took the hair tie out of my hair. My hair fell down by my shoulders, shorter since I cut it recently, and a little over my eyes in the front. I put my black converse on then walked back into my room. I curled up against Seth's side on the bed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what today's date is?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Christmas is only a few days away."

"Really?" How the hell had I lost track of time? Was I forgetting everything now?

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "My first Christmas with you."

I smiled.


	6. Right Decision

**Chapter6-Right Decision**

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Rebecca asked.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and nodded. "I only told my mom. I don't think she told my dad yet since he hasn't yelled at me."

"Don't you think he'd understand? I mean, he knows… doesn't he?"

"He knows. Maybe he just… doesn't want to lose me. I can see why he'd be worried but it's not like I'm going to die."

"You won't… die, will you?"

I shook my head. "The baby isn't going to kill me."

"Are you sure about that?"

I nodded. "The doctor even told me."

"Doctor?"

I nodded.

The teacher walked in before Rebecca could ask me any more questions. Luckily no one could tell I was pregnant quite yet.

…

School was sort today though it was the same as any other day. I didn't have to go to the nurse's office for anything and I felt fine all day. Seth, and Jake, picked me up after school was over.

I slid in the back beside Seth and kissed him.

"How was school?"

"Good, a little boring really."

He chuckled. "I take it nothing bad happened."

"Nothing at all."

He kissed me again. "Good."

I laid my head against his chest and ran my fingertips over his. Seth pulled me onto his lap and put his hand on the side of my stomach.

"Can't you guys wait until I'm not around?" Jake asked.

"No." We said at the same time.

Jake sighed.

I laughed. "Just be glad you're not back here with us."

"Oh, I'm more than glad. But it'd be better if I wasn't here with you two. I have my own problems as it is."

"Problems?"

"It's none of your business. Just drop it." He growled.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, watching all the trees fly by.

Seth was with Alana tonight. Or at least until after she fell asleep. That meant I was by myself for the night. The alone time wasn't that bad. I mean, I missed Seth but I needed sometime to myself. If I'm having time alone, I'm going to spend it well.

A shower to start; it wasn't much but it was enough. After the shower, I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet. I grabbed a black v-neck long-sleeve shirt off the rack then a pair of black sweatpants. I combed my hair out, blowdried it, and then I straightened it.

I walked downstairs and mom smiled at me.

"Ready for dinner?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Where's dad?"

"He's over at Billy's. With Jacob."

"Oh." I said as I sat down on the counter.

"I thought Seth would be over here."

"Not today. He's with Alana."

"Good. It'll give him a chance to learn how to raise a baby." She said as she set our plates down on the table.

I hopped down from the counter and walked to the table. "Mom, Seth will be a great dad. He's taken care of Alana since she was born."

"Well, I just think the boy needs a little bit more time with a baby before he tries to raise one."

"Mom, he'll do great. I don't see why you don't have faith in him."

"Honey, raising a baby is a very big chalange. Being parents is hard enough. Being a teenage parent is going to hard on both of you."

I nodded and stared down at my plate.

"Have you thought about giving the baby up for adoption?"

I immediately looked up, my head snapping straight up. "Mom, I can't give the baby up. It's not right. The baby wouldn't even have a chance. It's like me getting rid of her before I have a chance to get to know her. I know I messed up and I'll pay for it by keeping the baby."

She pulled me into a side hug, wrapping both her arms around me carefully. "You really want this baby, don't you?"

I nodded and wiped away an escaped tear. "I do."

She sighed then pulled back, releasing me from her grip. "I don't know how we'll tell your dad but we better do it soon. I don't want him finding out before we can tell him. That would just make him even mader."

I gulped. "You think he'll be mad?"

Mom sighed again. "It's hard to tell with him. His daughter's never been pregnant before."

My stomach turned a little and I grew quiet but it wasn't noticable. I didn't really think mom would bring anything up like that. Even if she hadn't intended to. I stood up from the table and cleaned my plate off. "I'll be up in my room."

Mom nodded. "Alright, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Once I was in my room, I locked the door and sighed, shutting my eyes. I walked to my bed, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep before it had become five minutes later.


	7. He Can't Hate You

**Chapter7-He Can't Hate You**

"Alyssa, wake up."

I groaned and stirred in my sleep, rolling onto my side.

Something brushed against my cheek, making me giggle. "It's me, Alyssa."

"Me who?" I asked, smiling.

Seth pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly.

I snuggled closer to him, getting warmer. "What time is it?"

Seth shrugged. "Around 1, I think."

I groaned. "Why so early?"

All he did was laugh.

Once he laid me back in bed, under the covers, I was falling asleep again. Very grateful for his presence.

…

_Morning_.

Seth pushed me back against the wall, pressing his lips against mine and kissing my neck. My heart was racing very fast but I didn't care. My fingers were knotted in his hair and my body was pressed tightly against his. I giggled softly as he kissed my stomach.

"She's growing."

"You think so?" I asked, looking down at my stomach.

He nodded then looked up at me. "You look perfect."

"I'm a mess." I whined.

"Alyssa, Jake's here!" Mom yelled up the steps.

My eyes bulged, practically out of their sockets, and I pushed Seth back a little. "Seth, we're running low on time."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said before I kissed him again. I pushed him out of my way then I climbed out of bed, got changed and fixed my hair. I slid a bow through my hair on the side of my head after I put Seth's sweatshirt on.

"How long do you plan of wearing that?"

I shrugged. "As long as I have to."

"At least you have an excuse today."

"What-oh." I said as I saw the snow out the window. "It did all that last night?"

Seth nodded.

"You ran through that in the middle of the night?"

He nodded. "Hey, having an extra layer of fur comes in handy sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. "Come on, we're late enough. I'm sure Jake's not too hapy."

"He's never happy."

I smiled.

"What took you two so long?" Jake asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, it takes a while to look this good."

He rolled his eyes. "You ready to go?"

I nodded. "Bye, mom."

"Take care, sweetie."

I nodded and followed Seth and Jake outside. I didn't realize how tired I still was until we were in the car. I pulled my arms inside the sweatshirt as I snuggled closer to Seth. He wrapped his arm around me and gently laid his cheek on the top of my head.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"You two probably had sex all night." Jake mumbled.

I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids. "Seth wasn't even with me half the night and I was tired when he was. We don't _always_ have sex, you know."

"So you admit that you do?"

"Just shut up."

He laughed. "Yeah, I get it."

"At least _we_ can have sex." I said, opening my eyes a little.

"Shut up, Lyssa. Leave Renessmee out of this."

"Jake, calm down." Seth said agressively, holding me tighter in his arms.

A week later.

I pushed my books and papers off the desk and let my head fall to my crossed arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks, stinging my eyes.

"Alyssa, are you ok?" Rebecca asked from my doorway.

I shook my head. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Seth hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Why would he?"

"He hasn't talked to me in a week."

"Did you say anything to him that might make him ignore you?"

I shook my head. "Something Jake said. I didn't think…"

She grabbed my phone from beside me and started looking through my contacts.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh!" She said, turning her back towards me. "Seth, it's Rebecca. Yeah, can you come over? Sort of. She just needs you right now. Thanks." She handed my phone back to me and sat on my bed.

"What'd he say?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at her.

"What? You weren't listening in?"

I shook my head.

"He can't come over now but he'll be over later. He promised."

I sighed. "Can you stay here?"

She nodded. "Why aren't your parents home?"

"They went out with Chris all day."

"He's back in town?"

I nodded. "All week."

"I'll be downstairs. You should get some sleep." She lifted my chin up and looked at the circles under my eyes. "You look tired."

"I'm always tired." I mumbled.

She smiled before walking downstairs.

I sighed and wiped my cheeks dry as I crawled under the covers. I pulled the blankets over most of my head and shut my eyes.


	8. Calm Down

**Chapter8-Calm Down**

I pushed a warm hand away from my face and pulled the blanket up.

Someone chuckled and pushed the blanket down.

I opened my eyes and immediately looked away.

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head.

He kissed me lightly before pressing his wet hair to my forehead. I lifted my hand up and pushed his hair back.

He wiped my cheeks off and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest. "It's not your fault."

"No, it is. I shouldn't have ignored you like that."

"I thought you hated me."

"Hate you? Alyssa, I could never hate you." He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my hand lightly. "I thought you were mad at me. I was just letting you have some time away from me."

"It was a bad idea. I hate being away from you."

He smiled. "Me too." He laid me gently on the bed, kissing me.

"I love you, Seth."

"I love you too." He whispered against my lips.

"Alyssa." Seth said softly. "Alyssa, look at me."

My shoulders and arms trembled through my deep tears. I looked up at him through my wet lashes, tears staining down my cheeks.

"It's going to be ok. So what if you can't have a baby? I just want _you_ to be ok." He wiped my cheeks dry and pressed his lips gently to mine.

"I-I…"

"Shh." He said gently. He laid me down in his bed and pulled the covers up. "It's late. Get some sleep."

"Seth, I'm sorry." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sometime later that night I felt Seth's arms wrap around me, keeping me close to his body.

"Alyssa, why do you worry so much? Seth isn't going to be gone forever."

"It's not fair that we have to stay here." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Sam doesn't want me around, causing trouble. He's trying to keep us _safe_." There was pain in her eyes as she said Sam. I felt bad for her but she has Embry now.

"Why aren't you freaking out about Embry?"

She shrugged. "If I were with them today, I would only be trying to protect Embry. He'd worry too much about me. It's the same with you and Seth. If you want him to be ok, staying here is the right decision."

"I never got to make that decision." I whined.

"Be glad you didn't have to."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I hate days like this."

"Like what?"

"Boring days. When I don't do a single thing."

She sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. Just trust me with Seth."

Later that day, Leah started watching some action movie. I wasn't interested in it. Not really, anyway. She made popcorn which took five seconds to finish.

I fell asleep on the couch sometime during the movie. Leah didn't wake me up when she went to her room to go to sleep. I would've been pissed though. That would've been a bad cat(wolf?) fight. Getting her mad is a bad idea.

Something that night woke me up. Pans hitting each other from the kitchen. My eyes widened as I crept to see what it was.

I flipped the light switch which was, to my advantage, closer to the living room then the back door. My eyes squinted from the sleep I needed but I didn't care anymore. I ran to Seth and hugged him.

He smiled and kissed me. "Did I wake you up?"

"Maybe."

He kissed me again. "Sorry."

"It was a nice way to wake me up." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

I hugged him. "It's ok."

We stood there kissing for a while, not caring about anything else. I pulled back first then went to the small table to wait for Seth to be done.

I was out a few seconds after I sat down.

Seth smiled at me and pulled me into his arms, carrying me to his room. He gently sat down on his bed, still holding me. I snuggled closer to him, not wanting to be away from him any longer. He kissed the side of my head before falling asleep himself.


	9. Don't Say Anything

**Chapter9-Don't Say Anything**

"You stupid wolves killed my daughter. You're gonna pay." The crazed man said, snapping the gun(making it easier to shoot me).

I whimpered and took a step back.

He aimed it at me, mumbling to himself. I shut my eyes as he pulled the trigger. I was down in a heart beat. A blinding pain seared through me, starting at my back leg. It was bleeding, the bullet showing no signs of coming out.

"_Lyssa, where are you?" Jake asked, in his wolf form too._

In my head, I was screaming. As a wolf, I was howling.

_Jake was running towards me as fast as he could. He got there first. Sam had just turned and, seeing the situation, came second along with Leah._

"_Jake, take her back to your house. I'll go get Carlisle. Once she's there, tell Seth." Sam said firmly._

"Tell him?_ Do you know how pissed off he'll be?"_

"_Tell him it's important and take him to Alyssa."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" Leah asked, getting mad._

"_Stay outside of Jacob's. Make sure nothing get's to Alyssa."_

_She narrowed her eyes but nodded._

Jake ran behind the tree and shifted back to his human form. "She needs to shift back."

Sam nodded then took off running.

"Lyssa, Lyssa, can you hear me?"

I whimpered in pain again.

"Lyssa, you have to shift back."

"_I can't."_ I thought.

"It's the only way we can help you."

I dug my nails into the soil and tried to shift back. It didn't work. I wasn't focused enough due to the pain. I tried again and shifted to being human.

Jake picked me up and started running. Once inside his house, he laid me gently on the couch and left the room. He came back and managed to slide a long shirt on me. He grabbed some ice from the freezer and pressed it to my head lightly. "They'll be here soon, Lyss. Just try not to think of it. I know how you're feeling."

_No, you don't._ I wanted to say. I didn't. I couldn't.

Sam came back, human now, with the vampire doctor behind him.

"Where was she shot?" He asked smoothly.

"Her leg." Jake said lightly, moving the blanket away.

I cringed a little, afraid he would hurt me. I didn't feel any pain as he pulled the bullet out. He put some alcohol on the wound-which hurt-then wrapped it up. I felt him but the brace on but then I was practically out of it. I didn't open my eyes. I drifted off to sleep. Just as Seth burst in.

..

_A few minutes later._

_Jacob's point of view._

"Seth, come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked, obviously oblivious to everything.

I rolled my eyes. "Just trust me, ok? It's important."

He hesitated but nodded. "What's this all about?"

"Seth, I can't tell you what's going on. But it's important. You'll find out soon."

He stopped where he was. "Is it Alyssa?"

"Dude, just come on." I said, getting aggrivated. Gosh, I love the kid but he's so annoying.

He gulped but followed after me.

"I want you to know that when you see… what you're about to see, know that none of us did it." I backed out of the way and let him go ahead on me.

He walked inside slowly then stopped dead when he saw Alyssa. He ran to her side, tears in his eyes. "Alyssa, please, say something."

She didn't say anything, only snuggled closer to Seth.

He swallowed and kissed her forehead. "Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine, Seth." Sam said.

Apparently Carlisle left, only taking a few minutes with helping Lyssa. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

Seth and Alyssa are sickening to see together but… I'm probably like that with Nessie. Guess that's not my fault. Or theirs. But still.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her?" He asked, looking up at me.

I avoided his eyes. "If I told you, you would've freaked out and done something stupid. Happy, go lucky Seth isn't always so happy."

He looked at me for a second more before he turned his attention back to Alyssa.

..

_Seth's point of view._

Alyssa's parents weren't home the day I carried her home. She was on medication for the pain. I wish it wasn't so bad for her. It shouldn't have been her. Not her.

Christopher, her cousin, was sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked inside using the key Alyssa hid on the porch. "What happened to her?"

"It's a long story." I said, not wanting to talk about it. I carried her up to her room but when I tried to lay her in her bed, she held on to me.

"Stay." She mumbled weakly.

I nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. I sat down on her bed lightly and held Alyssa closer to me. She snuggled closer to me, hiding her eyes from the light.

I kissed the top of her head lightly, stroking her hair gently. "It'll be ok."

She mumbled something I didn't understand before she was snoring lightly.

I smiled and pulled the covers over her. "I love you, Lyssa."

..

_Alyssa's point of view_.

"Seth, you don't have to help me." I said as we got to the bottom of the steps. I didn't want him to leave my side but he didn't have to help me do everything.

He stroked my hair. "I'm helping you because I love you not because it pisses you off."

I pushed his arm away and kissed him before I walked/limped to the fridge. "I don't need help anymore."

He sighed and crashed on the couch.

I threw him a soda, which he caught, then walked over to where he was. I sat down between him and the couch, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped hs arm around me.

The door opened and closed. Jake walked in and sat down beside us.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

He shrugged. "When you don't lock the door, it's free for everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured it was locked. Apparently mom thinks I can handle theifs."

"Houses don't get broken into around here." Seth said. "Yours does stand a chance though."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Nobody's used to big houses. It's just… different."

"There isn't much to take."

Seth kissed me. "I won't let them take you."

I smiled and kissed him again, running a hand threw his hair.

Jake rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen.

* * *

Brand new chapter! About time! So the site wouldn't let me open up this story to add a new chapter. By the time my new account started working, this was back up.  
No new page!

Please review the story! I updated two chapters for all the fans I have.


	10. It Won't Be Easy

**Chapter10-It Won't Be Easy**

"Just trust me, Seth." I said, still walking.

He sighed. "I do trust you. I just want to know where we're going."

"You don't like surprises, do you? You'll just have to wait another few seconds."

He was quiet the rest of the walk there.

"Ok, we're here." I said, sitting down on the sand.

He opened his eyes and smiled, looking down at me. I motioned for him to sit then kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Is there any reason you brought me here?"

"Not really. I just like it here."

"With me?"

I laid my head on his chest. "It can't be a nice place without both of us."

He kissed me, his hand sliding down my side. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seth."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Quil asked, walking up with Claire at his side.

I sighed and pulled away from Seth. "Thanks a lot, Quil."

He grinned. "My pleasure."

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just out with Claire."

"And you felt the need to bother us, why?"

He smiled. "It's fun. And it's fun seeing you pissed."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a jerk."

"I know."

_A few days later._

"Mom, I-"

"Alyssa, I'm not mad. When things didn't work out the first time, it broke my heart to see you cry. I know you'll work everything out."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"I'm not, sweetheart. I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Can I go see Seth tonight?"

"Alyssa, you don't even have to ask me. Unless he's not the father."

I looked over at her just as she parked the car at the house. "Who else would be the father then? You know about the imprinting thing. We just don't have feelings for other people."

"Not even some cute kid in your algebra class?"

"Nope. Not even him. I don't know how it works but it does. It makes us act like we're married."

"The baby will help too."

"I know." I followed mom into the house and walked up to my room. I groaned. "Jake, why are you in here?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Are you pregnant? Again?"

"Pregnant? Why would I be pregnant?"

"Well you and Seth can't seem to keep off each other. Quil said you've been acting weird lately."

"Weird? I'm not weird."

He shrugged. "Are you or not?"

I avoided his eyes. "Yeah, I am."

Jake came closer to me and hugged me. "I hope things work out better this time."

"Me too." I mumbled.

"You should go see Seth. He's worried about you."

"Worried about me? Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's because he hasn't seen you in a while. I'm not really sure. Every time he phases, he's always thinking about you."

I smiled. "Well, I'm going over later today."

"Why not now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I'd walk all that way with a baby inside me?"

He rolled his eyes. "That can't be bad."

I sighed. "I'd just rather go at night, ok?"

"Okay, okay. Don't have a hissy fit."

I smacked his arm. "How'd you get in?"

"The window. I'm good at climbing through them." He grinned.

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

I walked inside Seth's room and smiled. He was laying in bed, on his stomach, an arm hanging off the bed. I laid my jacket on the chair then walked over to Seth's side.

"Seth, wake up." I whispered, running a hand through his hair.

He groaned but didn't wake up.

I sighed. "Seth, I have something to tell you. Something important."

Another groan.

I kissed him until I felt him kissing back then I pulled away. "About time."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately." He dug the heels of his hands into his tired eyes, sitting up.

I sat down beside him. "Jake said you missed me."

"Yeah, I can't hide anything from them."

I laid my head against his side.

"Hey, wasn't there something important you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, yeah." I said, not really wanting to tell him anymore.

"What is it? It can't be _that_ bad."

I sighed. "Seth, I-I'm pregnant."

He lifted my face up, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled my face away from his hands and pressed my forehead to his chest. "I don't want to lose another baby, Seth."

He hugged me then kissed the top of my head. "I'll be here for you, you know that. I'll do everything I can to help. I promise."

I nodded. "I know."

He lifted my face up again and kissed me. "We'll get through this."

"I love you, Seth."

He smiled. "I love you too."


	11. Torture

**Chapter11-Torture**

"Do you guys _have_ to watch me? Isn't there something better you could do?" I asked Embry and Jared.

They smirked. "No, that's why we came here."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need company."

"Seems like you do. Why isn't Seth here?" Jared asked.

"He's with Jake today."

"Doing what?" They both asked.

I sighed and sat down between them on the couch. "Seth wants Carlisle to be my doctor. Jake went to see Renesmee."

"He spends an awful lot of time with her." Embry said.

"Like you do with Leah?" I shot back, getting a high-five from Jared.

He rolled his eyes. "That has _nothing_ to do with me and Leah."

"You sure about that?" Jared asked, smiling.

I laughed, getting a glare from Embry.

"It's not funny, Lyssa. Have you noticed that you and Seth barely hang out? That isn't healthy for you two."

"Isn't healthy?"

He nodded. "You both imprinted on each other. How you feel for each other should be twice as intense. You two never seem to be with each other much anymore."

"And you know this how?"

"When you have a secret and you think about it in your wolf self, everyone else knows. In detail. We'll all find out eventually, you know. You can't hide anything from us."

I sighed. "I know. But you make it sound creepy not depressing."

He shrugged. "We already know so why try to make you feel worse?"

"You know? Know what?"

"Surely Jacob told you." Jared said.

"Told me what?"

"We _all_ know. You know what we're talking about, too."

"I-y-you k-know?"

He nodded. "Everyone in the pack does."

"But I never… I didn't tell anyone. I didn't even know myself."

"It's all out now." He said, shrugging.

I groaned.

"Hey, look at the brightside." Jared said. "We're all here for you."

"I thought you already were. Well, some of you." I said glaring at them.

Embry rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I ruined your day. It's not all my fault though."

"Yeah, remind me to hit everyone later."

They rolled their eyes. "Oh, you're so dramatic."

I punched them both.

"What was that for?" Embry asked, rubbing his arm.

"I can tell Seth, if you want."

"No, no need to tell Seth." Jared said.

"Yeah. So shut up."

Embry got up and walked out. "I'm going to Leah's."

I looked up as Seth pushed the window up, climbing inside.

"Hey."

I smiled. "Hi."

"I heard Embry and Jared gave you shit today."

"How-oh. It's nothing."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and sat down beside me.

I kissed him until his jaw unclenched. "I hate it when you're mad."

He spoke with his lips lightly touching mine. "They shouldn't have done that to you."

"Seth, it's no big deal. You know it could've been worse."

He sighed, looking up at my eyes. "I'm sorry."

I moved so I was on top of him and kissed him again. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you worry about me but it's unnecessary sometimes. Let's foget about this. Tonight."

He pulled me closer, his arms wrapped around my waist, and kissed me.


	12. Emotional Struggles

**Chapter12-Emotional Struggles**

"So, Seth's pissed?" Embry asked.

"I wouldn't say pissed but… yeah, that's about right." I said, sighing.

'I bet he's listening now.'

"Mhm."

'Look, I don't know if Jared already talked to you but I'm sorry. You know we were only kidding around.'

"Maybe I do."

He sighed. 'I tried.'

"I know. I'm not mad at you."

'But he is.'

"So? You two need to work it out." I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, that'll be fun.'

"You should do it soon." I said before I hung up.

Seth's arms were wound around me before I knew he was walking over to me. He kissed my neck, pulling me closer.

"Seth," I whispered. "I'm not in the mood."

He picked me up in his arms and kissed me.

Once the kiss broke, I pushed away, getting to my feet. I took Seth's hand so he wouldn't be upset and walked up the steps to my room.

I curled up against Seth, barely wearing anything, and shut my eyes. "You and Embry need to make up. I hate when you fight with someone else. He didn't do anything to me."

"He apologized, right? It's as simple as that."

I nodded against his chest. "I love you, Seth but fighting is immature. I'd rather you not be mad at anyone. Who knows what could happen?"

"What, you think I'll get hurt?"

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I have to think about it, Seth. I'm always worried what could happen to you. Every single minute we're apart."

He kissed me lightly. "Then let's not be apart."

As the tears broke free, I pressed my forehead to his chest.

I skipped school the next day, not feeling up to dealing with people. Seth wouldn't leave my side, especially after last night.

Pushing him away wouldn't be the right thing to do. Not now. I loved him too much to tell him to leave me alone. Maybe time with Seth would calm me down some. I mean, he _had_ said that being together is better for us.

Jack ran over to us, dressed like he just phased. "Seth, Sam needs you. Leah's… hurt."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "He said to hurry." Jake took off and it wasn't long before my sensetive ears heard soft footsteps.

I took Seth's hand and pulled him to his feet, having already been on mine. "Seth, she'll be ok."

He looked down at me but didn't say anything. He only started walking.

We were there within a few minutes. Jack had phased back and almost half the pack was there: Seth, I, Sam, Leah(of course), Jake, Embry, and Jared.

Seth pushed me behind him, his arm tightening around me. I rolled my eyes and looked around his arm, at Leah. She was asleep on the dirt. The dirt was caked in her hair and covered all of her skin. Her pants were ripped and torn but her shirt was still in one piece. She had a bite mark on her left arm which was healing while I watched.

I tore my eyes away from and looked over at Embry, kneeling at Leah's head. His fingers shook as he stroked her dirty cheek.

"She's only unconscious. I don't think she's hurt too bad. I think an animal attacked her." Sam said.

"An animal? Like another wolf?" Seth asked.

He shook his head. "It doesn't look like a wolf bite. Embry, help me take her home. The rest of you, search the perimeter. Jake, you're in charge."

Jake's eyes dropped but he nodded and waited until they left before he spoke. "Seth, take Lyssa home."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alyssa, you're pregnant. Do you really think you could walk around as a wolf in your condition?"

I growled at him but started walking home. Seth caught up to me and looked at me, trying to read me, I'm guessing.

My right hand turned to a fist as I got aggitated with him staring. "What?" I asked, as gently as I could manage.

"You look mad."

"Of course I'm mad. I'd rather be out there than stuck at home. I don't want special treatment, that's why I skipped school today. I've already been pregnant once and I don't want everyone flipping out again."

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I tried pushing away but he was using more strength. I laid my head on his chest, crying now.

"I hate this, Seth. Stupid mood swings. I bet you're thinking you can do better than me. Right about now."

He hugged me then. "Don't say that, Lyssa. Gosh, I love you, ok? Not anyone else. And if you ever thought I'd leave you, you're dead wrong. I can't like or love anyone else. All because I'm a werewolf and it's the same for you. No one is ever better than you. Even when you think you look stupid."

I looked up at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded, kissing my forehead. "Dead serious." He pulled me up into his arms suddenly and started walking back.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Seth."

He grinned and kissed me lightly.


	13. Making My Own Decisions

**Chapter13-Making My Own Decisions**

The baby was growing, healthy and perfectly normal, as was my stomach. The baby kicked a lot which made me miserable all the time. And I really thought I'd be obsessing over Seth the whole time.

I sighed as the door opened and my parents walked inside the house.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mom asked, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "She won't stop kicking me." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm having a girl.

Mom sat down beside me and hugged me. "She wants out already. You did the same to me. She's almost ready, even if you aren't."

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You'll be ok, sweetheart. But if I were you, I would be more worried about the baby."

"Mom, I _know_ the baby's fine."

She sighed. "You're not ready if you don't know _why_ you should me concerned."

"Mom, I can take care of the baby. So can Seth. I'm worried, yeah, but not _that_ worried." I suddenly remembered why she would be worried and it made me embarrassed. Of course she would be worried. I didn't even think of that. What kind of sister am I? Oh yeah, I'm not a sister.

She gave me a little squeeze and left the room.

Not caring that dad was watching, I curled up on the couch and let the tears drop down my cheeks. Dad walked over and sat down beside me.

"It'll be ok, Alyssa. I know this is hard on you but it gets easier."

"It won't ever be easy, dad. Juliet's dead. We can't keep avoiding it."

He hugged me and stroked my hair gently. "I know Seth will do a good job to help you. He loves you."

"I know." I mumbled against his chest. I sighed and changed the subject. "I'm gonna go see Seth."

He nodded, kissed the side of my head, and went after mom.

I slid my arms into Seth's sweatshirt and walked out the door.

Paul and Jared walked into the room with Jacob a few steps behind. Jake sat down by mine and Seth's feet while Paul and Jared crashed on the other couch beside one of the somewhat newer members I didn't know. Embry and Leah were already sitting together across from Seth and I as were Sam and Emily. Seth wrapped his arms around me carefully, pulling me back into his arms.

I laid my head against his chest and looked from Jake to Embry. He smiled at me then kissed Leah's cheek, making her blush a little.

"Okay, why are we here?" The kid I don't know asked after small conversations.

"Charlie told Billy that we should be careful when we're wolves. A human was killed a few miles north of here." His eyes darkened at the end.

"Killed by what?" Embry asked.

Jake shrugged. "It could've been anything. Or any_one_."

"Jake, it wasn't the Cullens."

"You sure of that?"

"It's _our_ territory that the human was killed on. It was either a different vampire or a simple animal."

Jake rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You look beautiful today." Seth whispered in my ear only so I could hear. No one noticed.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. It wasn't the time or place to be laughing.

"Does Seth know?"

I nodded. "I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him something though."

Rebecca laid her phone in her lap. "You didn't want to delay it?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't put myself or the baby through that. Even Seth."

"Me neither."

I sighed. "I hope the baby doesn't get the werewolf gene."

"Isn't there, like, a slim chance of her _not_ getting it?"

"Yeah. That's what the doctor said."

"She'll be a pretty baby though."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, only because you think Seth is adorable."

"Well he is! And I thought you'd agree with me."

I shrugged. "He is hot, yeah, but I don't see him that way. It's… it's more intense than that."

She grinned. "You two are perfect for each other."

"I know." I said, smiling. "We've been best friends since we met."

"So love at first sight?"

"Pretty much. I think Jake was kind of… I don't know. He wasn't happy at first."

"Wasn't it because of that Bella girl?"

I nodded. "That's what Seth told me."

Seth walked in then and sat down beside me, kissing me lightly. "Told you what?"

"It's nothing."

He shrugged. "Ok then."

"I'll be going then." Rebecca said, looking from me to Seth.

"You can stay." I said.

"No, you look like you need some alone time." She smiled at me.

I looked up at Seth then back at her, walking out the door. I sighed and laid back against Seth.

He kissed me, laying so I was on top of him, brushing his fingers over my cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too."


	14. Skyelar Marie

**Chapter14-Skyelar Marie**

"Seth, do you know if she's ok?" I mumbled.

He kissed my temple and rubbed the back of my left hand. "She's ok. Carlisle said he wants to do some tests on her just to make sure."

I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "That was painful."

He frowned and laid his head so his cheek was against mine. "I'm sorry."

I kissed him. "It's ok. It was worth it."

"Alyssa, your daughter will be ok. I won't be able to tell if she's a carrier of the gene yet." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "When can we take her home?"

"A few days."

I nodded.

He left and I looked back at Seth. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Not yet. I'll see her when you do."

"You don't want to see her?"

He kissed me. "Of course I do. But I'd rather you see her first. She probably loves you more. Even now."

I shook my head. "Seth, don't say that. You know it's not true."

He shrugged. "It would be hard for anyone not to like you."

I rolled my eyes. "I know a lot of people who hate me."

He kissed me for a long time. "Get some rest. I bet you're tired."

"What should we name her?" I asked Seth, looking at the baby with the light pink footsie on.

He shrugged.

"What about Skyelar?"

"It fits her." He said softly, rubbing his thumb on my hand.

I looked over at him then back at the baby. "Skyelar Marie."

"Marie?"

"It's my middle name."

He smiled then kissed my cheek. "She looks like you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "She's pale though."

"She's supposed to be. She's only a few days old."

The nurse walked out with the baby and handed her to me. "You can take her home whenever you're ready."

I nodded and looked down at Skyelar, rubbing her head. She had dark brown hair, like Seth, that covered her whole head. She stretched out her small hand, reaching for my arm.

…

My mom wanted to take care of Skyelar for a while, letting me sleep. She made me stay in the living room so we wouldn't have privacy.

I didn't care. Seth held me in his arms as I slept, my breathing slow and soft. His continuous stroking on my cheek was calming and relaxing.

Skyelar started crying, not very loud but enough to wake me up. I lifted my head off Seth's chest, looking around dazed.

Seth stroked my hair. "She's ok. Go back to sleep."

I rubbed my eyes then ran a hand through my hair, sitting up on Seth's lap. "I can't sleep anymore." I yawned a little, stretching my arm. My shoulder popped from being pressed against Seth but I ignored it, no pain coming from it.

Seth ran a hand through my hair before taking my hand. "I love you."

I laid my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly. "I love you, too."

* * *

So, I've finished this story. But for now, I have simply update this story with... five chapters I guess. I hope you enjoy the story.

For any Seth/OC fans, I'm writing a new story in a few weeks. I can't stand not having any Seth stories so... ideas please! Tell your friends too!


	15. Secret

**Chapter15-Secret**

"You waited til _now_ to tell me?" I screamed.

Leah grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. "Alyssa, calm down."

"_Calm down_? I can't calm down! No one told me." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Seth will be fine, Lyssa. We didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak."

I tried to push her away but I couldn't. "Let me go!"

She pushed me onto the couch and stood over me. "He will be _fine._ _You're_ the one who needs to be worried about. If you don't shut up, Skyelar will flip out."

I looked away from her, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Why didn't he tell me?" I whispered.

"Sam didn't want you to know. I would've told if he hadn't ordered it." She shook her head. "It's stupid of him to think you wouldn't have found out."

"Can you at least take me to see him? Skyelar too?"

She sat down beside me and nodded. "He's supposed to be out of surgery around three or four tomorrow morning. Stay in his room and get some sleep. We'll know if you sneak out."

I wiped my cheek again, nodded, and walked up to Seth's room, Skyelar walking beside me.

"Mommy, is daddy ok?" She asked softly.

I picked her up and hugged her gently. "He'll be fine."

Skyelar fell asleep quickly, curling up into a ball. I sat up, watching her. She loved Seth, almost as much as I do. She's only been to Seth's house a few times to stay the night but every time to used his biggest blanket. Seth never used it, seeing as he doesn't need to, but she still loved the way it smelled. Always like Seth.

I crawled over her and grabbed Seth's sweatshirt, one of the few I haven't wore yet. I pulled it over my head and wrapped my arms around myself. By the time I fell asleep, Leah was shaking me awake.

"You wanna see him or not?" She whispered.

I nodded and pulled Skyelar into my arms. I laid her head against my chest and followed Leah out into the rain.

…

"You brought her here?" Sam asked Leah, getting angry.

"Sam, don't." I said quietly.

He looked from me to Skyelar then to Leah, not saying a word.

I walked over to where Jake was and sat down beside him. He took Skyelar from me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She rolled in his arms, liking the heat that was coming from him.

Seth's mom walked over to us, not looking too freaked out. At least not as bad as me. "Seth's been asking about you."

"He has?" I asked, looking up at her.

She nodded and smiled a little.

"I-is he awake?"

She nodded. "Why don't you go see him?"

I looked over at Jake hesitantly. He handed Skyelar to me, giving a small smile. I brushed her hair back away from her face and followed Sue to Seth's room. I walked inside and she shut the door. "S-Seth?"

He blinked open his eyes and smiled, sitting up without any pain. "Hey."

"Skyelar, wake up." I whispered. "Daddy wants to see you."

She woke up and yawned, her eyes half closed.

I set her down on her feet and watched her run to Seth. He pulled Skyelar up on onto the bed and hugged her lightly. I walked over and sat in the chair beside him. "How are you feeling?"

He looked at my red rimmed eyes, taking my hand with his. "You look like you're doing worse."

I looked away. "No one told me until last night. Not even you."

"I couldn't say anything. Sam told me not to tell you. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but Sam said you would worry too much."

"I worried worse, you know. I drove Leah crazy."

He moved over. "Come here."

I looked up, hesitating, but sat beside him anyway. He rubbed my cheek then kissed me.

"I'll be home soon." He whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder but didn't say anything back.


	16. I Don't Hate You

**Chapter16-I Don't Hate You**

_Skyelar is about half a year old now, growing more than she should._

I climbed up the tree then grabbed the window seal, pushing the window up.

"Lyssa? What are you doing?" Seth asked, grabbing my arm.

I sighed and climbed through. "You know how long I've wanted to do that? Even being a wolf is a privlege for me."

"Really?"

I nodded and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. I pulled back a little and laid my head on his chest. "I love you, Seth."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you, too."

Skyelar groaned, sitting up in Seth's bed and rubbing her eyes.

I smiled and pulled away from Seth, walking over to her. "Hey."

Skyelar wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. I picked her up and sat down on Seth's bed.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "I'm tired."

"Did we wake you up?"

She shook her head. "Mommy, will you stay with me?"

I kissed her forehead and laid her back on the bed. "I'll be here."

She smiled, her eyes drifting shut, and curled onto her side, pulling the blanket up.

I sat down against the bed and looked up at Seth through my hair. He walked over and sat down beside me. I slid my fingers through the spaces of his hand and laid my head on his shoulder.

Seth kissed me lightly. "Sometime soon, I'll take you on a run. Just the two of us."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'll like that."

"Seth doesn't know you're here?" Sarah asked.

"No. I wouldn't be here if I told him. He doesn't like the idea of me being around you."

"I see why he's worried. He has every right to be." She said, sighing, and looked out over the water.

"He loves me. I guess he's worried that… something will happen to me and I won't… be with Skyelar."

"Your daughter?"

I nodded.

Sarah looked over at me. "Of course he'd be worried about that. My boyfriend is."

"I know it's normal but sometimes I want my privacy."

"Privacy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I want my alone time. I mean, of course I love being with Seth but it always leads to something else. We can never just be together."

"Just tell Seth. He'll understand. But being a mother makes alone time slim."

"I know." I sighed.

She smiled. "We can at least have som fun now."

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

She laughed and turned into a wolf, smaller than any of the wolves in the pack.

I pushed myself to my feet, walked behind the tree nearest me, and phased, my clothes tied to my legs. I shook my fur then started walking with her.

'_Lyssa?' Embry asked in my head. He was near Seth's house, the waves crashing against the rocks behind him._

'_Hey.' I thought back, rolling my eyes._

'_Where are you?' He asked, just as confused._

_I shook my head. 'Not important.'_

'_Are you avoiding Seth?'_

'_No, I'm not. I saw him before I left for school today. He has Skyelar right now.'_

'_Shouldn't you be with him?' Embry asked, walking through the woods._

'_Maybe. I'm giving myself some time to think. Being with Seth has it's perks and it's cons.'_

'_You're kidding. You two both imprinted on each other so why aren't you with him? You two should be together all the time.'_

'_I guess I just like being alone.'_

'_That's crazy, you know. Look, I have to go. You should see Seth. Show him you aren't as boring as you make yourself seem.'_

_I growled. 'You are so dead'_

_He grinned. 'I try. You should too.' He phased, leaving me with silence._

I looked up and noticed I was at the edge of the forest, Sarah being nowhere in sight. I barked. Nothing. No other sounds. I swallowed and phased back.

I walked inside Seth's house, Sue's car not in the driveway. It was quiet except Skyelar laughing up in Seth's room. I smiled and walked up to his room.

"Mommy!" Skyelar squealed, running from Seth to me. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, mommy." She squirmed until I set her down then jumped up on the bed, curling up with the blanket.

I walked over and sat on Seth's lap, kissing him for a few minutes.

"What was that about?" He breathed, his forehead against mine.

I smiled and pecked my lips to his. "You, me, and my room. Tonight."

He pulled back, the smile gone. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely sure."

He ran a hand through my hair. "Have you been running lately?"

"How do you think I got here?" I asked, smiling.

He kissed my nose. "You look adorable today."

I kissed him again, making it long. "So do you."

"You were with Sarah?" Seth practically yelled at me.

I flinched and hid my face.

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked up, angry myself. "I knew you'd yell at me if I told you. And here we are."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You know I'm only looking out for you. I don't want her to hurt you anymore."

"I know that, Seth, but I can take care of myself." I mumbled.

He laid his hand on mine, causing me to scream and yank my hand away.

"Seth, please."

He lifted my face up, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I-I never intended to scare you… I-I'm sorry." He kept his distance from me. It's wrong. All wrong. We shouldn't be fighting. I shouldn't be afraid of him or hate him. He's right. But I have a point.

I crawled over to him and curled up against him like a cat, hugging him so tightly he wouldn't be able to pull away. "You didn't mean to, I get it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I lifted my head off his chest and looked into his eyes. I wiped his cheeks dry then kissed him.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mommy?"

My head snapped up, my chest rising and falling quickly. I looked over at Skyelar as she walked over to us. She sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Mommy, don't cry."

I pulled her onto my lap then got off Seth's to sit on the bed. Skyelar laid her head on my chest.


	17. Parenthood

**Chapter17-Parenthood**

"Alyssa?" Seth asked behind me.

I looked up and smiled. Skyelar crawled out of my lap and sat down beside me, patting the ground beside her.

Seth sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap. "How long have you been here?"

I shrugged. "I picked up Skyelar and Leah told me you were with your mom. I called Embry and Quil and they offered to come here with me."

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment I didn't know about. Where are they anyway?"

I laughed, seeing Embry's ears perk up.

Seth looked behind him and smiled.

Skyelar giggled when Embry started rolling around, showing off for her.

"She likes us, Seth, when we're in our wolf form." I whispered.

Seth kissed me. "Of course she does."

…

I picked up Skyelar and walked up the steps. She laid her head on my shoulder, her grip on the cup getting loose. I pulled it out of her hand and laid her in her bed.

She sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

I kissed her forehead then walked to my room. I closed the door lightly then jumped, seeing Seth already laying on my bed. "You're here early."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I like being with you."

I kissed him then pulled his shirt off. His hands slid down my back, unclasping my bra and pulling my shirt off, to my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

I rolled over, onto my side, except there wasn't a bed for me to roll over on. I fell to the floor, my shoulder hitting the hard wood floor. I groaned and rolled onto my back, pushing the hair out of my face.

Seth rolled onto his side and looked down at me, smiling. He offered me a hand which I took… only to pull him off the bed. He fell down on top of me. I screamed then laughed histerically. I pushed him off me, breathing heavily.

He smiled and rubbed my side. "You ok?"

I nodded and sat up, propping myself up on my elbows. "I'll be ok. You didn't crush any valuable organs."

He rolled his eyes and helped me back to my bed. I curled up against his side, kissing him.

He chuckled. "Hey, take it easy."

"I am." I whispered against his lips.

He ran a hand through my hair. "It's too early."

"Too early?"

He sat up. "You have school today."

I groaned and laid my head in his lap.

He kissed me lightly then pulled me up. "It'll be fine. I'll be there to pick you up afterwards."

I sighed and got to my feet. "That's not good enough."

"Your mom wouldn't let me keep you here all day."

"I know." I mumbled. I pulled my hair into a bun, put my bra on, and then put Seth's shirt on. I slid into blue jean shorts even though it was only 47 degrees out then pulled Seth's sweatshirt on. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come with me."

"Come where?"

"To see Skyelar." I said softly as I walked into Skyelar's room. I walked over to her and brushed her hair back. I kissed her forehead; it was warm, a lot hoter than it should be.

She cried a little and pulled herself closer to me. I picked her up in my arms and looked at Seth.

"I don't want to leave her. I think she's sick."

He felt her forehead, his eyes on her face. "She's warm. Tell your mom that you're staying with Skyelar."

I nodded and handed Skyelar to him. I walked downstairs, to the kitchen, and hesitated when I saw mom. "Um, hey."

"Oh, hello." She said, surprised, looking up from her book. "Did you just wake up?"

"Oh, um, no, I've been awake for a while. Do you care if I stay home with Skyelar? She's sick and I don't want to leave her."

She patted the seat beside her, pulling her glasses off. "Of course. The best thing you can do is let her sleep. Keep it quiet around here."

I hugged her. "Thanks, mom."

She nodded and pulled her book back up.

I got up from the table and filled one of the sippy cups with water for Skyelar. I walked inside my mom quietly, in case Skyelar was asleep.

Surprisingly, she was sitting up, awake, in Seth's lap. She was talking quietly, mumbling something about what she and Alana did the last time Alana babysat Skyelar. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and sat down beside her, setting the cup in her lap.

She started drinking the water, gulping it down quickly. She sighed once she was done and crawled onto the bed, spreading out on her back.

I laughed and rubbed her arm. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed again. "My head hurts."

I felt her head again, it wasn't as warm as before but she was still sick. "Take a little nap and you'll feel better."

She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Seth wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his arms. I leaned back against his chest, watching Skyelar.

It wasn't long before both Skyelar and I were asleep.


	18. Months Later

**Chapter18-Months Later**

_Two months later._

I sat up and rubbed my forehead, my eyes still shut.

Seth rubbed my cheek, his other hand on my side. "You ok?"

I lifted my heavy eyes only to stare into his. I couldn't answer at first. I blinked my eyes and looked away, shrugging. I didn't feel ok, not even fine. I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong.

He lifted my face up and brushed the tears off my cheeks. "What are you thinking about?"

I moved his hand from under my chin and pressed my forehead to his chest. "I-I can't help thinking Skyelar will be a werewolf. She's already… growing faster than normal. She's been here for, what, half a year now and she's not even half a year old. I don't want her ending up like me."

"Why not?" He whispered, stroking my hair. "You're a great mother and the best friend I've ever had. Don't ever say that you aren't good enough. It's not true."

"She could do so much better than me. I got pregnant at fifteen and I'm so screwed up that I can't even carry a baby. I almost lost her, Seth. What if that happens to her? I can't stop any of it."

"Alyssa, you aren't screwed up. You couldn't even control the whole reason _why_ it happened. It just _did_. So what if she followed in your footsteps. We'll be there for her. You love her, I love her. She loves us. What about all this is wrong?"

"I-I don't want her to be a werewolf, Seth. It'll just end up ruining her life. I don't want that for her."

"Did it ruin yours?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

I didn't answer at first. Yes would hurt Seth's feelings and no wouldn't be completely right. "Maybe, I don't know. It brought me to you, keeping us together even through the stupid fights."

He kissed me lightly and pulled me onto his lap. "Something good did come out of it. It's not always a bad thing. And even you yourself said you liked being a wolf."

I looked up at him and tried to hide my smile. He was right. _Of course he was right._ I gave him a little shove and got to my feet, walking to the kitchen. "You know, I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" He asked, getting to his feet and following me.

"When you… I don't know how to describe it. Pretty much what you're doing now."

"What, proving you're wrong?" He asked, smiling.

I glared at him. "I'm not wrong. Not about this."

He sighed and walked over to me, kissing me. "Hey, forget about that for now. Leah said she'd bring Skyelar back right around now. Do you want her to see you like this?"

"_Like this?_" I asked, getting a little aggitated. I shook it off, slapped Seth in the arm, not holding a thing back, and ran up to my room. I changed into a pair of dark jeans, one of the shirts I had stole from Seth, then walked back downstairs, only using up a full minute. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail just as Leah rang the doorbell.

Seth walked over to the door and talked to Leah while Skyelar walked past Seth, over to me.

She smiled up at me and sat down beside me on the couch.

"How was today?"

Skyelar shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "The same as every day."

"What, nothing different?"

She shrugged, laying her head against my side, and yawned.

I laughed and hugged her. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

She nodded but didn't move. "Carry me!"

I sighed and carried her upstairs.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your room?"

"My room? What's so special about my room?"

She yawned but didn't say anything more.

I laid her down in my bed, covered her up, then walked back downstairs.

"Is she asleep already?"

I laughed and nodded, sitting down on Seth's lap. "She was tired."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

_Dreaming._

_I couldn't get to my feet. It was over. We were done for._

_Seth was unconscious a few feet away from me and I couldn't move._

_The vampire was running after Skyelar, his red eyes looking brighter than they should._

_She looked at me, fear in her eyes, before sam pushed her out of the way._

_Sam fell to the ground, unconscious too._

_I screamed as I watched Skyelar falling, the vampire still running after her._

_Jake ran, faster than even I could run, and grabbed Skyelar in the air, his teeth holding the back of her shirt. He dropped to his feet and set Skyelar down gently. He phased back and ran over to me, helping Skyelar to her feet, Embry and Quil ripping the vampire to pieces._

"_You ok?"_

_I couldn't tear my eyes away from Seth's body, still in his wolf form. "Seth… Jake, please." I dropped my head, crying._

_He ran over to Seth, trying to wake him up. Skyelar stayed with me._

"_Mom, it'll be ok." She said as she helped me stand. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, helping me over to Seth._

_He was sitting up now, blood stained on the side of his face. He looked up at me and I could tell that my simple injury was more important than his._

_I sat down beside him and he immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close._

_**Reality**_**.**

I woke up with a start, tears rolling down my face. I looked around before my eyes met Seth's.

He didn't need to say or hear anything to know I wasn't ok. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair, letting me cry into his chest.

I decided to tell him anyway, barely able to get the words out.

"It's ok, Lyssa. Skyelar's fine; I'm fine. It was just a dream."

I shook my head. "It was terrible."

He kissed the top of my head. "Get some more sleep, ok? It's still early."

"Seth, don't go."

"I won't."


	19. Irritable

**Chapter19-Irritable**

"Lyssa, are you ok?" Rebecca asked.

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I just… I have a lot on my mind."

"Is everything ok with you and Seth?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. I'm just worried about Skyelar."

"Is _she_ ok?"

"Of course she is. I… I just had this dream last night. It kept me up for a while."

She gave me a confused look but didn't say anything more.

Later that day, I fell asleep in my last class. Luckily, I didn't dream about anything bad enough to embarrass me in class.

I stuffed my books into my locker then slammed it shut.

"You're Alyssa, right?" A boy, Jason, asked, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Jason, I have a boyfriend."

"I'm just trying to start a conversation." He said as he held open the door for me.

I followed my eyes and stepped out into the cold air. "With me? You know I don't talk to guys here. I'm not like that."

"_Like what?_"

I glared up at him. "Not like that. Look, I'm in a relationship and I have a daughter."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I have a girlfriend now."

"Surprise, surprise." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to talk. It didn't seem like you talk to many people here."

"I try to keep a low profile." I said as I walked up to Jake's car. I didn't even wave as I got in the back with Seth.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Jake asked, nodding to Jason.

I rolled my eyes. "Not a friend." I looked over at Seth, hoping he wasn't mad or even the slightest bit jealous. Well… that could be a good thing…

He kissed me lightly. "Did you fall asleep?"

I hesitated until I understood what he said. "Oh, um, yeah. Just for a half an hour."

He rubbed my cheek then pulled me into his arms.

I smiled and snuggled into his side, letting the sleep take over.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Skyelar asked, hesitating by the door.

I lifted my head and nodded, holding my arms at for her. She walked over to the bed, climbed up, and crawled over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm ok."

She looked up at me, knowing I was lying but didn't say anything. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's with Jake."

"Oh." She said softly.

"Yeah." I said softly. "We get to see everybody tonight."

"We do?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yep. Later tonight we're having a bonfire. Everyone will be there."

She smiled and laid her head against me.

"Alyssa, I'm leaving now." Mom yelled up the steps.

I walked downstairs, Skyelar in my arms, and sat down on the couch with her. "We'll be here the rest of the afternoon then we're meeting Seth and the rest of the pack."

She nodded. "Be careful taking her there."

I nodded, looking down at Skyelar. "I will."

We ended up sleeping through most of the day, Skyelar asleep between me and the couch, her head rested on me.

Something shook me a little, a hand brushing my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw Seth. "Hey."

He smiled and kissed me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, so he was laying on top of me. He was careful not to wake up Skyelar or even bump into her.

"I love you, Seth." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

I kissed him again before I pushed him so we were sitting up. Skyelar curled into a ball, her hair falling over her face.

"Should we wake her up?" I whispered.

"Wake her up when we get there. It'll be too loud for her to sleep anyway."

I nodded then picked her up gently in my arms.

Seth was already out of the room, getting Skyelar's jacket.

…

"Jakey!" Skyelar yelled. She slipped down from my arms and ran over to Jake. He picked her up, being more than half her size, and hugged her. She was blabbering to him and Jared, sitting on Jake's lap.

I smiled up at Seth and followed him over beside Jake. I sat down on his lap, my head pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, keeping me close.

I looked over at Skyelar and she was giving Paul high-fives. It seems like everyone likes her.


	20. Adorable

**Chapter20-Adorable**

"Alyssa." Mom asked.

I groaned, my way of telling her that I heard her.

"Where's Skyelar?"

I rolled onto my side, Seth's arms still tight around me. "She's with Jake."

She didn't say anything more so I figured she left. Not quite. "You have school in less than an hour. No use sleeping now."

I groaned, hiding my face.

She shut my door and everything grew quiet again.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, the floor actually. I groaned, more of a whine, and rolled onto my stomach. I pushed myself up, shaking my hair away from my eyes, so I was sitting against my bed.

Seth was laughing from my bed.

I looked up at him, upside down, and glared. "It's not funny."

He kissed me lightly then pulled me back up onto my bed. "Are you ok?"

I smacked him but nodded. "I'm fine."

He chuckled.

I glared at him again.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I pushed him onto his back and slid my hands up his shirt.

"You have school today." Seth whispered against my lips.

I sighed. "I'd rather stay here."

"You can't miss any more school than you already have."

"So? I have a baby; it's a good enough reason for me to miss."

"Skyelar's not a baby anymore."

"I know." I said quietly.

Seth kissed me lightly. "She'll be fine, Lyssa. I'll have Carlisle run some tests on her."

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "Please be careful with her."

He kissed my forehead and sat both of us up, me sitting on Seth's lap. "I will. But you don't have to worry about him."

I was quiet for a minute. "I'm worried about Skyelar. She's the only baby I've been able to have."

Seth stroked my hair gently with one hand, the other wiping tears off my cheeks. "Don't think of that, ok? She'll be a great daughter either way."

I sniffed and pressed my face against his chest, nodding in agreement.

"Come on. Get ready and I'll take you to school."

I hugged him for another second before walking to the bathroom.

After I got dressed, I walked downstairs with Seth, going outside. Mom wasn't in the kitchen or living room and dad wasn't home.

I was quiet on the ride to school, my mind not even on school. Only Skyelar. Seth hugged me for a minute before I walked off to class.

"Mom, do you care if Rebecca comes over tonight?"

She turned around and looked at me. "Is Seth staying?"

"Mom!" I yelled. "No, he's not. I think he'll be with Jake."

"And as for Skyelar?"

"She'll be with us. I told Rebecca she could meet Skyelar."

Mom walked over to me and hugged me, dad watching from the table. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You've been taking good responsibility for Skyelar. You're a good mother."

"Wonder where I get it from." I mumbled.

Mom laughed.

"Thanks, mom."

She kissed my cheek.

Two knocks hit the door before Jake walked in, holding Skyelar's hand.

Her face light up, surprising that it could, and she ran to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "We played with doggies."

I looked up at Jake.

He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Don't flip out. It was only Embry and Seth."

I narrowed my eyes a little before walking to the couch with her.

He sat down beside me. "If she got hurt, Seth would kill me. Or whoever hurt her. Still, he made sure nothing happened to her. Embry loves her anyway. I don't think any of us would hurt her on purpose."

"I know."

Skyelar punched Jake. "I'd hurt you too."

Jake and I laughed.

"It'll hurt too."

"You don't want to hurt Jake." I said, brushing Skyelar's hair back.

She shrugged.


	21. Forgive Me

**Chapter21-Forgive Me**

I walked quietly past the trees, closer to Sarah. A twig under my paw snapped and Sarah jumped, looking up at me.

It took her a second to realize I wasn't a full animal, relaxing just a little. "What do you want?"

I phased back. "Sarah, are you ok?"

She looked away and shook her head.

I sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She shut her wet eyes before she spoke. "I lost my powers and everyone I love is dead."

"Wait-what happened?"

"I almost died. My boyfriend gave himself up so I could live. But it forced me to me normal. Human."

"Being human isn't bad."

"_Isn't bad?_ I'm all alone! I don't have _anyone_. Practically everyone hates me."

"No one hates you."

"Yeah, well, all of the werewolves hate me."

"They just don't trust you."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame them."

I sighed and looked out at the water. "Things will get better. Try telling Sam that you're… different now. You've changed, Sarah, in more ways than one."

"Really?"

I nodded and got to my feet. "I don't hate you. I just hate that Seth will know I've been here. With you."

"What will he say?"

"He'll be mad, trying to tell me that it's too dangerous for me to be here. I honestly don't get it."

"Don't tell him."

"Uh, it's not that easy. I can't _not_ tell him."

She gave me a confused look but didn't say anything.

"I have to go."

"Hey, Alyssa, thanks for being here."

I nodded. "You know where I'll be. Drop by whenever you want."

"Uh, I'd rather not. You know, Seth might kill me."

"I'll talk to him." I said before I ran off and phased.

…

_Ten minutes later._

I phased back and looked in the window. Seth was sitting on the couch with Skyelar on his lap.

I sighed quietly and walked around to the back of the house. I climbed up the side of the house quietly and pushed the window open gently. I slipped inside only to get my foot caught on the window. I fell to the floor and groaned. I rolled onto my back and sighed, moving my hair out of my eyes.

Seth was already in the room. Waiting for me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked _pissed_.

"Um, hey."

Silence.

I sat up, putting my back to the wall. "Seth, say something. Go ahead and yell at me already."

"Why did you go?"

"When a friend needs me, I go to help."

"She's your _friend_ now?"

I nodded. "She's not dangerous anymore."

"Are you sure about that? She almost killed you."

I looked away from Seth, the expression on his face hurting me too much. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? You don't know what she's been through. I was only trying to help her out."

He walked over to me and sat down beside me, pulling me into his arms. "Please be careful."

I nodded into his chest. "Seth, are you mad at me?"

He kissed the top of my head then lifted my face up so I would look at him. "I'm not mad, only worried."

"I'm really sorry."

He kissed me then pressed his forehead to mine. "Stop being sorry."

I took his hands and locked our fingers together. "Come with me next time."

He kissed me again. "Of course."

Downstairs, Skyelar was whining.

I noticed that Seth could hear it too and he helped me to my feet. I walked downstairs with him and picked up Skyelar.

She hid her face in my shoulder, grasping me tightly in her small hands.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you?" Mom asked, standing in the kitchen.

I set Skyelar in Seth's lap and walked over to her. "What'd you want to talk to me about."

She was smiling. "Well, after seeing you with Skyelar, I realized how much I miss having a little kid around. I'm pregnant."

"Y-you are?"

She nodded. "A little girl."

I hugged her. "Congrats."

"Yeah, I still don't know what to think about the whole werewolf thing."

I sat down on the table. "Mom, it's not a bad thing. I'll take care of her, don't worry. Besides, she'll be great whether or not she can turn into a giant wolf."

Mom laughed. "I hope you know you didn't think like that when you were pregnant."

I sighed. "I know. I feel the same way about this new baby as I had with Skyelar. I wanted Skyelar to be a full human; I didn't want to worry about if she was safe of not. I want her to have a good life."

Mom kissed my forehead. "She'll be fine no matter what happens."

I nodded, looking out the window.

"Go talk to her." Mom whispered.

I got down from the table and walked back to Seth and Skyelar.

Skyelar watched me as I sat down on Seth's lap, not saying anything. Seth held me close, kissing my neck while whispering to me.

"So your mom's pregnant?"

"Apparently so." I whispered back.

"Is that good or bad?"

I shrugged. "It depends on what happens."

He nodded. "Now you can be a big sister."

"That scares me more than being a mother."

"Why?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Look at what happened to my sister."

"That couldn't happen to you, Lyssa. You'd heal before you could die."

"Things could change."

He kissed my cheek. "Don't think like that. I won't let you die."

"Don't kill yourself over me." I said, kissing him.


	22. Imprinted

**Chapter22-Imprinted**

_A few weeks later._

"Leave me alone, Seth." I said through gritted teeth.

He tried to take my hand but I yanked it back, more tears coming from my eyes.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry about this. We can't do anything more."

"You're _sorry_? I-I… Paul imprinted on her!"

He got in front of me and held my gaze. "_He won't hurt her._ Listen to me, Lyssa. She's _safe_."

I shook my head, braking the stare, tears flowing down my face. "She… he… he _can't_."

"He can and he has. There's nothing we can do."

I shoved Seth away from me and ran down the stairs. As soon as I was outside, I phased, unable to hold in my anger much longer.

Seth was behind me in seconds, jumping on me and knocking me to the ground.

I growled and tried to throw him off.

'_Cut. It. Out.'_

_I whimpered._

_Seth pulled back a little but still stayed close enough that I couldn't run off._

'_I-I… I'm sorry. I… I overreacted.'_

'_You think?'_

_I pushed him off me then phased back, sitting up. Seth did the same then took my hand, brushing my hair away from my face._

I laid my forehead on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "Remind me to never get you mad."

"Huh?"

I sighed and moved my head under his chin. "You… scare me when you're mad."

He lifted my face up and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at his neck, not saying anything else.

He got to his feet, with me in his arms, then carried me back inside. He sat me down on the couch then walked off, footsteps going upstairs. He came back with clothes for me, clothes he left with me for him to wear.

After getting dressed, I curled up against Seth, feeling more tired than I had in a while. He held me close, easing me to sleep. I kissed his neck lightly, my eyes unable to open.

"I love you." I whispered.

He rubbed my cheek gently then kissed my nose. "I love you, too."

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I guess this is better than her being a werewolf."

He nodded. "See, you don't have to worry. She's in good hands."

"But Paul? I mean, no offense to him, but he's not in my top five of people to imprint on Skyelar."

Seth shrugged. "It's hard to tell who will imprint. I mean, most of us already have imprinted. It's just… it's fate. No one can control it."

I was almost asleep then, not really able to concentrate on what he was saying. "Mm."

He chuckled. "Get some sleep, Lyssa."

I nodded once before I let sleep take over.

* * *

Paul slipped through the door, shutting it quickly, Skyelar practically hidden in his arms. "Hey, thanks for letting me hang out with her."

I nodded, not looking up from my notebook.

Paul walked over to the couch and set Skyelar against a pillow, kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Homework."

"Homework? I didn't think anyone did that anymore."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "It's make up work actually. I skipped yesterday."

"To be with Seth." He finished.

I shrugged. "Think what you want."

He laughed.

"You really want to fight someone, don't you?"

He grinned. "Looks like someone gets mad just as easily."

"I'm not mad. I have low patience, is all. _You,_ on the other hand…"

"Me what?"

I laughed. "You don't have any room to judge people on getting mad easily."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, you're a real jerk sometimes."

"I know. It's something you should know about."

His eyes narrowed, though he was still smiling.

"What, are you going to hit me?"

"Two things. I won't hit a girl and I certainly won't jeopordize the relationship Skyelar and I have."

I cringed mentally. "So, I can hit you all I want?"

Seth walked over, having heard what I said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I laughed. "You're scared of him; I'm not."

Seth blushed a little.

Skyelar rolled onto her other side, her face visible to us now, a made a small noise. Paul looked over at her, probably to make sure she was ok.


	23. Ending

**Chapter23-Ending**

Skyelar was quiet in my arms, just waking up. She stretched then rubbed her eyes.

I kissed her forehead lightly, brushing her brown hair back.

"Mommy, is Paul coming over today?"

"Do you want him to come over?"

She thought about it for a minute then nodded.

I sighed and carried her downstairs. Seth was just walking in the door. He smiled at me and Skyelar.

Skyelar reached for him, whining a little. Seth took her out of my arms gently, looking at her face thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked softly.

He was quiet for a minute then he answered me. "She looks so much like you."

My eyebrows scrunched up. I got up from the couch and looked at her face. Seth was right. She, of course, had my and Seth's brown eyes, hazel in small places. She had Seth's nose but my hair color-dark brown. Her lips were shapped like mine.

I noticed the changes when she was born. She still looked similar, only more matured. She was beautiful. She is _mine_. Well, Seth's and… Paul's too. But still mine. I love her.

Skyelar noticed me staring at her and held her arms out for me to take her.

Seth handed her to me, watching the two of us.

Skyelar wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her face against my shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my blanket?"

I nodded but Seth was already jogging for the steps. He came back a minute later and laid the blanket over her small body.

Someone knocked on the door as I sat down on the couch with Skyelar. A moment later, Paul walked in.

"I-is she ok?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes away from her body. "She almost asleep."

Still tired, Skyelar sat up and smiled at him. He smiled at her and kissed her small palm.

She stayed with me though, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Seth kissed my neck, brushing my hair out of the way. He whispered 'I love you.' against my neck.

My hands gripped tighter in his hair.

His lips trailed up my neck to my lips lightly. He rolled us over so I was on top, keeping the kiss going.

"We have the whole house to ourselves." I whispered.

He smiled against my lips. "Mmm. Good."

I laughed, nodding.

"When do you think Skyelar will be back?"

"Paul didn't say. Why? Are you worried about her?"

He shrugged, lifting his head up. "I'm always worried about her. I was just wondering. Since you said about the day to ourselves."

I grinned and kissed him. "We should go out and do something."

"Like what? It's La Push, what could we do here?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I've got nothing."

I laughed and got to my feet, holding Seth's hand. "Come on, Wolf Boy."

He smiled and got to his feet.

I pushed his shirt over his head and kissed him, my arms around his neck. "I love you."

His hands slid down to my waist. "I love you, too."

I watched him jump out the window then I did the same, phasing in mid-air.

Seth got down on one knee and scratched behind my ear. I licked his cheek, barking once.


End file.
